


Knife's Edge

by edenbound



Category: The Dark Is Rising
Genre: Knifeplay, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like a work of art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knife's Edge

The red of blood is startling against Bran's pale skin. Barney pulls back to look, to look at Bran properly, to see the whole picture. Bran swallows, shifts; his eyes dart from Barney's face to the small knife in his hand and back to Barney's face. He's trembling with tension, hard and aching, obviously longing to touch, to feel. Barney smiles at him and leans down, slowly licking up the tiny trickle of blood from the last cut. Bran hisses, bringing up a hand and gripping Barney's shoulder. "Barney -- "

"Ssh," Barney says, pulling back. "Stay still."

Bran swallows again, hard, but he obeys. He holds his breath when the knife touches his skin again, actually whimpers when Barney doesn't move -- Bran, arrogant, beautiful, _proud_ Bran whimpers. Barney's stomach is tied up in knots. Carefully, he cuts Bran again, a longer line now. Bran whispers his name, his fingers tightening on his shoulder.

"Tell me what you want," he says, softly. The knife digs into Bran's skin again, just a little -- this new cut is just over one of his nipples, and without waiting for an answer Barney leans down and puts his mouth over it, licks away blood and moves lower, teasing at Bran's nipple with his tongue and then with his teeth.

"Touch me," Bran says, a catch in his voice. "Please."

Another cut. Bran is shaking so hard he can't keep still, breathing too fast, and when Barney kisses him, dropping the knife out of the way, he responds fervently, hungrily, almost needily. Next time, Barney thinks -- next time he'll make him wait longer, make him really beg. Barney's cock throbs at the thought, his stomach twisting again, but he pushes it aside, reaching down to wrap his hand round Bran's cock. "Do you want me to make you come?" he asks, softly. Bran makes a soft noise.

"Barney..."

"Yes or no?" he asks, sharp now, sharp as a knife's edge, and he squeezes Bran's cock a little. Bran makes a noise in the back of his throat, eyes fluttering closed.

"Yes," he says, with gritted teeth, like it's all he can manage. Barney strokes slowly -- knowing that it won't take much, that Bran is close anyway.

"You look so beautiful," he says, brushing his lips over Bran's jaw. "Like a work of art. Seeing you like this makes me want you so much. Makes me want to do all kinds of things to you. Maybe next time I'll tie you up, or make you beg..."

Bran moans, and his fingers dig into Barney's shoulder. Barney makes a soft noise and shifts slightly, bites hard at Bran's shoulder -- leaving a mark there, blossoming dark against his pale, pale skin. He strokes him faster now, less teasing, his grip firmer.

"Right now, I want you to come," he says, barely more than a whisper in Bran's ear, making him shudder. "I want to watch you come for me, want to hear you." He bites again, and Bran shudders, tenses -- cries out, sounding lost and broken and beautiful, and he comes into Barney's hand, holding onto him tightly and gasping for breath.

There's a long silence. Barney shifts uncomfortably, gathering Bran into his arms properly and holding him, burying his face in his hair.

"Are you okay? Was that -- "

"It was good, cariad," Bran whispers, cutting him off. He twists slightly, kisses him. There's a little wonder in his voice. "Better than good."


End file.
